Air Transport
An air transport refers to any air vehicle whose primary purpose is to shuttle troops around the battlefield. In general, air transports are sturdier than other air vehicles, but do not carry heavy armament. Along with the pilot, air transports typically have two stations for door gunners, and additional seats for infantry who can make use of their personal equipment. In many games, engineers in the rear can repair the transport mid-flight, eliminating the need for the pilot to return to base. Though the air transport itself is well-protected, its occupants often are not. Even the pilot may be vulnerable to attack, either from grenades tossed into the cockpit from behind, or by snipers wielding anti-materiel rifles. Examples include: Battlefield 1942 *C-47 Skytrain Battlefield Vietnam *UH-1 Iroquois *ACH-47 *Mi-8 Hip Battlefield 2 *UH-60 Black Hawk *Jingdezhen Z-8 *Mi-17 Hip Battlefield 2142 The air transports in Battlefield 2142 are VTOL aircraft and tend to fly more level than helicopters. These vehicles seat seven, and utilize Assault Pods for passengers to quickly egress from the transport. Like the gunship, air transports catch fire only when they are down to 15% health, a margin of 5% over ground vehicles. And like the APC, air transports function as spawn points in Titan game mode Passengers attempting to exit a moving transport in mid-air may occasionally be teamkilled by the rear engines, even on Friendly-Fire Off maps. Rarer still, a passenger may randomly exit without using an assault pod, and can die from the fall if they do not figure this out in time. List *UD-12 Shepherd *BTR-20 Yastreb Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *UH-60 Black Hawk *Mi-24 Hind Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam *UH-1 Iroquois Battlefield Play4Free * UH-60 Black Hawk * Mi-17 Hip Battlefield 3 The air transports in Battlefield 3 are capable of seating five. Air transports have a higher tolerance for damage, catching fire only after they are down to 35% health, a margin of 15% over other vehicles. Air transports only appear in certain Conquest and Rush maps. Players can spawn in any air transport piloted by a teammate, so long as there are open seats. Because passengers can contribute to flag capture, a full transport can convert territory very quickly. Pilots are fairly protected from small arms fire, but can be hurt or killed by high caliber fire from the M98B sniper rifle or vehicle mounted weapons. Two teammates can operate door-mounted miniguns. Position 2 is on the right side, and position 3 is on the left. The cannons are very effective against infantry, and can damage all vehicles. Their effectiveness decreases with distance—in exchange for damage potential, the pilot sacrifices the safety of the aircraft and/or its occupants. It is important for the pilot to note that the guns cannot aim at targets directly in front or behind, that they have limited vertical sweep, and have very limited damage at long range. To make best use of the cannons, pilots should position themselves between target areas. Teammates in positions 4 and 5 use their own equipment. This includes Repair Tools, which can be used on the transport itself even while in mid-flight. List * UH-1Y Venom * Ka-60 Kasatka Battlefield 4 Air transports in Battlefield 4 function in a similar manner as air transports in Battlefield 3. Gunner positions can now converge fire ahead of the transport. Air transports do not suffer as much loss of control as other helicopters, but are more difficult to recover. List *UH-1Y Venom *KA-60 Kasatka *Z-9 Haitun Gallery '' Heli Gunner.png '' Battlefield Hardline *Sikorsky S-70 *Executive Helicopter *Scout Helicopter (Hardline) Battlefield V In Battlefield V transport aircraft appear in the Airbonre gamemode of Grand Operations, and are used to carry the attacking team over the map's drop zone. Both the United Kingdom and Germany use the same aircraft, the C-47. Category:Helicopters Category:VTOL aircraft